


Из жизни Ирмы. Четыре книги

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Adventure, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre First War with Voldemort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: В жизни Ирмы было множество книг, но некоторые из них – особенно важные – остались в памяти и много лет спустя.





	1. Книга первая. "Наследие Экриздиса"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на турнир «Амур был пьян».
> 
> Время действия – примерно 50-60е годы. (ПостХог для Ирмы)  
> Семейство Пинс – хозяева лавки с книгами, коллекционеры и любители редкостей.  
> Лорд уже вернулся из путешествия и снова в Британии.
> 
> По внешности героев из канона:  
> Ирма – "underfed vulture, hook nose, sunken cheeks like parchment" (похожа на голодного стервятника, нос крючком, впалые щёки с кожей, похожей на пергамент)  
> Долохов – "Long, pale, twisted face" (длинное, бледное, искривлённое лицо)
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на фанфикс.ми - http://fanfics.me/fic116584&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

И снова неудача. Ирма сжала губы, заправила за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из пучка, и вычеркнула ещё один пункт из списка. Она откинулась на спинку стула и потёрла уставшие глаза.  
Это был двенадцатый вариант расшифровки, и он не подошёл. Интересно, понять безумные письмена Экриздиса(1) вообще реально, или это просто не дано кому-то с ясным рассудком?..  
Больше месяца прошло с тех пор, как отец передал ей эту книгу, то ли выкупив, то ли выменяв её у другого коллекционера. То, что он не рассчитывал на быстрый результат, было понятно стразу. Но Ирма любила решать трудные задачки, даже несмотря на почти нереальность успеха — книгу пытались расшифровать уже пять веков. О положительных результатах известно не было, но это ничего не значило: их просто могли скрывать из-за важности информации.  
Ирма взяла лист с гипотезами и задумчиво прикусила кончик пера: ей постоянно казалось, что она что-то упускает, очевидное и простое, стоит только взглянуть на задачу по-другому...  
Но, наверно, для её решения и правда надо быть сумасшедшим.  
Ирма решила, что тринадцатая попытка будет последней — она потратила на Экриздиса достаточно времени. Вот только её надо тщательно обдумать.  
А если не получится...  
То так тому и быть.  
* * *  
— Ирма, дорогая, — отец сделал маленькую паузу перед тем, как продолжить, — у нас хотят купить Экриздиса.  
— Но отец! — мгновенно вскинулась Ирма, не терпевшая пауз в работе с понравившейся книгой. — Я же ещё не закончила!  
— Я знаю, поэтому и сказал сейчас, — отец улыбнулся, глядя на дочь, так похожую на него в исследовательском азарте.  
— Но...  
— Ирма, — отец снова стал серьёзен. — Покупатель — непростой человек. Отказывать ему... Не вижу смысла наживать врага из-за подобного повода. А оказать ему услугу — наоборот, будет весьма полезным.  
— Но... — снова попыталась высказаться Ирма.  
— Нет, мы её продаём, — весомо сказал отец, но тут же смягчился и добавил с лёгкой улыбкой: — Но не прямо сейчас, а послезавтра. У тебя будет немного времени.  
Ирма сжала губы и промолчала. Значит, всего полтора дня... Конечно, это не может быть совсем уж непонимающий человек — любитель безделушек, бездумный коллекционер или кто-то подобный, — но вряд ли он знает настоящую цену этой книге.  
— Отец, а кто покупатель?  
— Лорд Волдеморт.  
— Кто? — удивлённо переспросила Ирма, не припоминавшая никого с такой фамилией.  
— О, дорогая, — отец широко улыбнулся. — Об этом человеке стоит знать...  
* * *  
Ирма сидела за прилавком и невидящим взглядом смотрела на дверь лавки. Сказывались две последние бессонные ночи, проведённые над "Наследием Экриздиса". Впрочем, снова безрезультатно — она так и не решила, какой метод стоит попробовать последним. Под конец, совсем отчаявшись, Ирма просто переписала себе несколько страниц — на будущее, вдруг будет желание закончить эту историю и поставить точку в неудавшемся эксперименте. Что ж, многие потерпели неудачу, она ничуть не хуже.  
Она удобно устроила голову на сложенных на прилавке руках. Почти как подушка... Мягкая полудрёма окутала её, в голове кружились числа и буквы, складывавшиеся в неведомые узоры... Кажется, что всё так просто, и понятно, и логично...  
Ирма очнулась от хлопка двери и резко выпрямилась на стуле. Она помнила, что за книгой должен был прийти посланец, не сам Волдеморт, и им оказался молодой парень с вытянутым лицом и взъерошенными волосами. Увидев Ирму, он улыбнулся — как-то уж слишком радостно.  
Но прямо сейчас Ирма не думала об этом. Она была занята попытками ухватить мысль, пришедшую во сне и безнадёжно ускользающую, истончающуюся...  
Ирма схватила ближайший пергамент и принялась писать — суть, возможные варианты, причины, совершенно не обращая внимания на вошедшего. Он с удивлением рассматривал вмиг оживившуюся девушку, увлечённо строчащую что-то в пергаменте. Ведь, кажется, до его прихода она спала — а теперь...  
Пергамент кончился. Ирма обвела линией фразу "от конца к началу", слово "наоборот" и удовлетворённо отложила перо. Вспомнив про пришедшего, она подняла глаза и заметила, как пристально он её разглядывает. Это не раздражало и не мешало, сокурсники в Хогвартсе частенько смотрели на неё как на зверя в клетке — с нездоровым любопытством. Иногда Ирме в голову приходила очередная идея или мысль, и тогда она полностью погружалась в процесс, отвлечь от которого её было почти невозможно.  
— Добрый день, — нейтрально начала Ирма. Она чувствовала, что верно ухватила суть разгадки шифра Экриздиса, что примиряло с потерей книги.  
— Добрый, мисс, — согласился мужчина, продолжая смотреть и улыбаться. — Позвольте представиться: Антонин Долохов.  
— Ирма Пинс, — она пожала протянутую руку. Долохов неожиданно наклонился и поцеловал её руку, а только затем выпустил. Это было... странно.  
— Дочь Маркуса Пинса?  
— Да, — не в первый раз её спрашивали об этом, всё же её отец был известен в некоторых кругах.  
— Не думал, что... — Долохов запнулся и сменил тему. — А можно ли мне узнать, мисс, что вы так... быстро записывали минуту назад?  
Подумав, Ирма решила уточнить:  
— Вы пришли за заказом? От Лорда?  
— Именно, мисс, — кивнул Долохов. — "Наследие Экриздиса".  
— Что ж, тогда, думаю, этот пергамент вы можете забрать с собой. Подарок от лавки Пинсов.  
Долохов внимательно осмотрел книгу, и только после этого Ирма упаковала её в бумагу, бережно и аккуратно. Рядом лежал лист с набросками. На душе было легко — она не жалела, что расставалась с книгой. А поделиться знанием с другим человеком... Ей оно всё равно теперь ни к чему.  
Кажется, Долохову было интересно, но он не стал спрашивать снова и, взяв ценную книгу, отбыл.  
* * *  
Через несколько недель в спальню Ирмы влете филин совершенно обычного окраса. Она развернула свиток и с удивлением взглянула на подпись. Неожиданно, но приятно.  
Её гипотеза оказалась правильной — не идеально, но в нужном направлении. И её оценили, судя по фразе "надеюсь на будущее сотрудничество".  
Кажется, с Долоховым они ещё встретятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> 1) Экриздис — тёмный колдун, живший в XV веке на острове в Северном море. Экриздис защитил остров сильными чарами и построил там крепость, получившую позже название Азкабан. Там он практиковался в Тёмной магии, исследуя самые опасные её разделы. По этой причине он прослыл сумасшедшим, однако, несомненно, могущественным колдуном. Маг заманивал в свою крепость магловских моряков — пытал и убивал их, по всей видимости, ради своего удовольствия. О существовании острова стало известно только после смерти Экриздиса. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Экриздис"


	2. Книга вторая. "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства"

— Что хочет Лорд? — удивлённо переспросила Ирма.  
— "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства"(1), — повторил Долохов. — А что, есть проблема?  
Ирма покачала головой. Нет, проблемы не было — книга, хоть и запрещённая, но существовала в Англии во множестве экземпляров. В основном они лежали у коллекционеров, которые не согласились бы их продать. Или стояли на скрытых полках библиотек древних родов. И достать её было возможно, но...  
Муторно.  
И не совсем понятно, зачем она была нужна Лорду. Ирма знала, какие книги он обычно заказывал — и они были более редкими, более серьёзными.  
— Да нет, но... Мне надо поговорить с отцом.  
Ирма сжала губы. Ведь прекрасно представляла, что он ответит: "Вот и отправляйся ты, дорогая дочь, сама на её поиски, уговори кого-нибудь её продать. Ведь в будущем ты хочешь заниматься семейным бизнесом? Тренировка не повредит".  
На самом деле это означало: я не хочу заниматься подобной ерундой, сама справишься.  
Ирма любила книги. Читать, переводить, расставлять по полкам... Но она не любила торговать и уговаривать людей на сделки. Это было далеко не так интересно, хоть и необходимо.  
— Хотя... Может, мы обойдёмся и без него, — задумчиво сказала Ирма, припоминая одного старого коллекционера, который может согласиться.  
* * *  
Библиотека Карактака Бёрка(2) была одним из самых больших скрытых от непосвящённых собраний книг в магической Британии. Сам мистер Бёрк — старый, но бодрый — любил Ирму за её отношение к его сокровищам, бережное и аккуратное, за её увлечённость книгами. Они нашли общий язык, ещё когда она была ребёнком. Карактак Бёрк был слишком стар, чтобы работать в лавке, носившей и его имя, поэтому занимался в основном своей библиотекой. В ней можно было найти много всего, но далеко не со всеми он готов был делиться. Ирма входила в этот небольшой круг людей.  
Правда, увлечённая размышлениями о том, как получить книги, она совсем не подумала, как он воспримет Долохова.  
— О, мисс Пинс, рад видеть вас, — мистер Бёрк слегка поклонился по давней своей привычке и оживился, заметив Долохова. — Здравствуйте, молодой джентльмен. Не имел чести быть знакомым: Карактак Бёрк. А вы?..  
— Антонин Долохов, сэр. Я много слышал о вашей коллекции.  
Ирма с удивлением рассматривала непривычно серьёзного Долохова. За время их знакомства — а прошло уже несколько месяцев — она не видела его таким. Чаще всего Долохов улыбался, пытался шутить — и у него получалось, а сейчас...   
— Мистер Бёрк, мы ищем одну книгу, — решилась Ирма. — Думаю, в вашей богатой коллекции она точно найдётся.  
— Вам, мисс Пинс, я всегда рад помочь, — мистер Бёрк улыбнулся. — Пройдёмте внутрь.  
* * *  
— Купить "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства"? Хм... — старик задумчиво курил трубку, выпуская дым в потолок. — Мне надо подумать.  
— Мистер Бёрк, для вашей коллекции это не будет большой потерей. У вас есть намного более полные, старые и содержательные издания, — Ирма нервным жестом заправила прядь волос за ухо. Кажется, старик что-то задумал, судя по самодовольной улыбке, появившейся на лице. Карактак Бёрк не был добрым человеком с лёгким характером. Он любил устраивать мелкие пакости и задавать неудобные вопросы пришедшим — Ирма видела это не раз. Но её саму это обычно не касалось.  
— А вы знаете, мистер Долохов, что мисс Пинс впервые пришла ко мне вместе с кем-то, — неожиданно сказал мистер Бёрк и усмехнулся. — Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что это будет такой молодой джентльмен.  
Ирма промолчала, хоть ей и очень хотелось высказаться — попытаться оправдаться, возразить, — но это только сделало бы хуже. Карактак Бёрк достиг недосягаемых высот в искусстве высмеивания оппонента без единого грубого слова, даже без прямого обмана. А ведь и правда, это был первый раз, когда Ирма кого-то взяла к мистеру Бёрку. Странно, почему-то Долохов не показался ей лишним изначально, она даже не размышляла — брать его с собой или нет. Почему — Ирма не знала и решила, что это стоит обдумать позже.  
— И, раз уж книгу мисс Пинс просит именно для вас — догадаться было не сложно, поверьте, — мистер Бёрк улыбнулся шире, — то и расплачиваться вы будете вдвоём.  
Карактак Бёрк выглядел очень довольным, а Ирма начала догадываться, что может стать ответным товаром в их сделке.  
Точнее услугой.  
* * *  
— Пыли-то сколько, — недовольно пробурчал Долохов. — Сколько она тут копилась, интересно...  
Ирма не ответила, хотя в душе и была согласна. Пыли было очень много, а уборка продолжалась не первый час.  
— Ирма, давайте перекусим, я больше не могу. А лучше — выйдем на улицу, хотя бы на полчаса. Тут даже окон нет!  
Улыбнувшись столь искреннему возмущению, Ирма оторвалась от своего занятия и посмотрела на Долохова. Пожалуй, он прав — судя по её внутренним часам, время обеда уже прошло, так что стоило сделать передышку. Можно пойти в парк неподалёку...  
А почему именно Долохов, она так и не поняла. Объективных причин не было.  
Просто с Долоховым было легко и уютно.  
— Пойдёмте, но ненадолго — мы не сделали и половины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> 1) "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства" — старинная книга, посвящённая самой тёмной магии. Изначально находилась в запретной секции библиотеки Хогвартса. Из этой книги Том Риддл почерпнул все необходимые сведения по созданию крестражей. Позже книгу из библиотеки изъял Альбус Дамблдор и хранил её в своём кабинете. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства"  
> 2) Карактак Бёрк — один из основателей самой известной лавки Лютного переулка «Горбин и Бёрк», специализирующейся на Тёмной магии. Неизвестны годы жизни мистера Бёрка, но он был ещё жив, когда Альбус Дамблдор начал собирать сведения о жизни Волдеморта, поскольку на одной из встреч с Гарри Поттером показал ему воспоминания Карактака. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Карактак Бэрк"


	3. Книга третья. "Тёмные чары и артефакты"

Солнце нещадно палило, одежда липла к коже, а в лицо летел песок. Ирма прикрыла глаза (единственное, что не было закрыто белым тонким шарфом) в попытке защититься от лучей солнца.  
Тонкое светлое платье было непривычным, обычно Ирма носила совсем другое. Но в этой пустыне... Дневная жара, от которой не спасали даже охлаждающие заклинания. Зато ночью наоборот — сильный холод. Странное место.  
Эту экспедицию спонсировал Лорд. Он считал — и, скорее всего, не безосновательно, — что Герпий Злостный(1) построил где-то здесь собственную пирамиду, скрытую от глаз магглов, и оставил там знания для потомков, возможно, книги. Они объезжали вероятные места, путешествуя на верблюдах, ориентируясь по составленной Лордом карте. Как же медленно и непривычно было перемещаться так — без магии. Но нельзя аппарировать в место, которого никогда не видел, особенно, если оно в пустыне, где куда ни глянь — пески, пески, пески...  
От скуки Ирма болтала с Долоховым — посланным вместе с ней из непонятных соображений. Тот тоже был не в восторге от задания Лорда, тем более, что его не радовала возможность найти книгу самого Герпия Злостного, в отличие от Ирмы. Долохов любил поболтать и с удовольствием травил байки, пока они были в дороге. Иногда Ирма рассказывала что-то сама — например, о книгах в лавке, которые иногда попадали туда очень странными путями. А вечерами, сидя у костра, они говорили о более личном — о семьях, друзьях, школе.  
К концу первой недели они как-то незаметно перешли на "ты".  
* * *  
— Кажется, здесь что-то есть! — радостное восклицание прервало монотонную процедуру осмотра. Ирма не верила сама себе, но точно что-то почувствовала — неужели и правда нашли?..  
К ней довольно быстро подошёл Антонин — он был неподалёку. Его таланты лежали совсем в другой области, и как выразился Лорд в письме: "он будет присматривать за безопасностью". И Долохов присматривал — охранял, ставил защитные и сигнальные чары на стоянки, следил.  
Это впечатляло. Антонин умел производить удивительно легкомысленное впечатление, заставить недооценивать себя, и большую часть времени скрывал свои таланты. Но если бы их не было — не занял бы он то место рядом с Лордом, что занимал сейчас. Раньше Ирма это только подозревала, но за пару недель, проведённых вместе, уверилась в своей правоте. Антонин был хорош в своей области и смежных с ней.  
Просто он был не учёным, а практиком.  
— Нашла? — полуутвердительно произнёс Антонин, когда нужно, он мог быть серьёзен и краток. — Помочь?  
Ирма покачала головой, пытаясь мысленным взором увидеть границу — пока заклинание это ещё позволяло. Очень смутно, но... Да, здесь точно что-то есть.  
— Думаю, тут нужна не сила, а аккуратность...  
Антонин усмехнулся. Да уж, второе к нему точно не относилось.  
— Но ведь у нас в команде нет разрушителя заклятий, — да, Лорд не хотел показывать свой интерес и отправил их лишь вдвоём. — Так что бей.  
— Знаешь, Лорд предвидел такую ситуацию, — довольно произнёс Антонин. — И дал мне вот это.  
Он достал из рюкзака артефакт — жука-скарабея, слабо переливающегося красным.  
— Куда класть?  
Ирма указала на место, где граница была чуть более отчётливой.  
* * *  
— ...И их использовали для взлома подобных чар.  
— Так это не уникальный артефакт? — уточнил Антонин, не выпуская палочку из рук и обеспокоенно поглядывая по сторонам.  
— Нет, но их и не очень много. Повезло, что у Лорда есть подобная вещь. — Ирма тоже внимательно оглядывала помещение. — Кстати, если всё по правилам, то где-то тут должны быть ловушки.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Антонин.  
Какое-то время они шли в тишине, освещая путь палочками. Пока коридор не раздвоился.  
— Лабиринт, — задумчиво произнёс Долохов. — Как думаешь, чего ещё можно ждать от этого Герпия?  
Ирма задумалась, перебрала в голове известные факты и ответила:  
— Да чего угодно. Если уж он смог вывести Василиска...  
— Мда, — согласился Антонин, и они снова замолчали.  
Ирма припомнила алгоритм Люка-Тремо(2) и наколдовала на стене крест.  
— Направо или налево? — уточнила она, обернувшись к Антонину.  
* * *  
Они вошли в большую комнату, стены которой были покрыты рисунками, стилизованными под древнеегипетские. У дальней стены, прямо напротив входа, возвышалась статуя в полный рост, почти достававшая до потолка — худой желчный старик в просторной мантии. Возле ног старика стоял каменный стол с — надо же, угадали! — книгой в защитной сфере странного красно-фиолетового цвета.  
— Кажется, мы пришли именно за этим, — сказал Антони, когда они пересекли комнату. Рассматривать книгу — простая чёрная обложка, явно из чьей-то кожи, с надписью "Тёмные чары и артефакты" — было явно безопаснее, чем попытаться её забрать.  
— А на это случай Лорд что-нибудь предусмотрел? — уточнила Ирма.  
Долохов покачал головой:  
— Он дал кое-что, но, кажется, оно не подойдёт для этого случая. Однако... — Антонин указал на лежащий на столе нож и какую-то чашу. — Возможно, мы справимся сами.  
Это было глупо и рискованно. Но, кажется, других вариантов не было.  
* * *  
Закончив ритуал, они оба залечили ладони — точнее, попытались. Порезы не хотели затягиваться. Сфера лопнула, и звук напомнил треск скорлупы.  
— Надеюсь, на этом всё, — вздохнул Антонин и взял книгу здоровой рукой.  
Загрохотало, и на них кусками начал падать потолок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> 1) Герпий Злостный — древнегреческий тёмный маг, один из первых известных змееустов. После долгих экспериментов Герпий выяснил, что из куриного яйца, высиженного жабой, появляется на свет гигантская змея, отличающаяся крайне опасными свойствами — Василиск. Именно на его исследования опирался Салазар Слизерин при создании собственного василиска. Именно Герпием Злостным был создан первый известный науке Крестраж, вероятно, ценой нескольких невинных жизней. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Герпий Злостный"  
> 2) Универсальный алгоритм прохождения любых лабиринтов был описан в книге французского математика Э. Люка "Recreations matematiques", изданной в 1882 году. Интересно, что Люка при описании алгоритма указал на первенство другого французского математика М. Тремо. Таким образом, алгоритм стал известен как алгоритм Люка-Тремо.  
> Тремо предлагает следующие правила: выйдя из любой точки лабиринта, надо сделать отметку на его стене (крест) и двигаться в произвольном направлении до тупика или перекрестка; в первом случае вернуться назад, поставить второй крест, свидетельствующий, что путь пройден дважды — туда и назад, и идти в направлении, не пройденном ни разу или пройденном один раз; во втором — идти по произвольному направлению, отмечая каждый перекресток на входе и на выходе одним крестом; если на перекресте один крест уже имеется, то следует идти новым путем, если нет — то пройденным путем, отметив его вторым крестом.


	4. Книга четвёртая. "Стандартная книга заклинаний. 1 курс"

— Так значит, ты отправляешься в Хогвартс.  
Ирма подняла взгляд на Антонина — они не виделись больше месяца после экспедиции. В Мунго они лежали в разных отделениях и были в одинаково плохом состоянии, но по разным причинам.  
На вид ничего особо не изменилось. Внешне пострадало лишь лицо Долохова — странно искривлённый нос, шрамы на щеках и лбу. Это портило его намного меньше, чем мрачное выражение лица. Но Ирма знала — под одеждой скрывается покрытая шрамами спина, и руки, и грудь...  
Сама Ирма внешне не пострадала вообще — ничего серьёзного, вылечили за несколько дней. Но на самом деле... Нет, Ирма не страдала от жалости к себе — незачем было брать тот нож. Это и правда было глупо. Похоже на сильное ментальное воздействие — иначе бы они оба не поддались с такой лёгкостью.  
— Да, — подтвердила Ирма, откладывая в сторону книгу, привычно перевернув её обложкой вниз. — Здесь я больше не...  
Она вспомнила взгляд отца, его гнев и жалость. Видеть это каждый день... Нет, увольте.  
— Стандартная книга заклинаний за первый курс?(1) — удивлённо спросил Антонин, поднимая книгу к глазам слегка дрожащими пальцами. Кажется, Долохову тоже достались не только шрамы.  
— Запри дверь, — попросила Ирма.  
* * *  
— У меня был артефакт от Лорда. Он сказал тогда — активируй только в крайнем случае, — Антонин невесело усмехнулся. — И он пригодился. Только благодаря нему нас выдернуло оттуда, но...  
"Кажется, каждый из нас оставил там что-то важное", — мысленно закончила Ирма.  
— Целители Мунго не смогли это вылечить. Слишком тёмная магия. И Лорд до конца не смог, — продолжил Антонин, но вдруг зло скривился. — Но зато поблагодарил за книгу!  
Время от времени его руки начинали легко, почти незаметно дрожать, но через несколько секунд Антонин сосредотачивался и подавлял дрожь. Не было понятно, какова причина, но на сильную боль точно было не похоже.  
— У меня так же, — ответила Ирма после небольшой паузы. — Они сказали — восстановится само.  
— Само, как же! Такие проклятия никогда до конца не проходят.  
Они помолчали, Долохов снова взглянул на учебник.  
— И всё же — зачем это? — спросил он.  
— Я... — Ирма собралась с силами; уж если кому и признаться — так это ему. — Почти не могу колдовать.  
Антонин ничего не говорил, но и жалости — как у родителей при взгляде на неё — или неприязни на его лице не появилось. Ирма продолжила:  
— Целители сказали, что это нельзя исправить. А Лорд... — тут она запнулась. Да, Лорд Волдеморт выделил своё драгоценное время на встречу с ней, хоть и не сразу. — Он сказал, что это обратимо. Со временем будет лучше.  
Но уже никогда — как прежде. Это не нужно было договаривать.  
Понятно было и без слов.  
* * *  
— Я могу... — Ирма протянула руку к его лицу, Антонин молча кивнул.  
Она провела пальцами по шрамам на щеках — кожа под пальцами ощущалась странно, более сухой и жёсткой. Следы — будто царапины от неведомого зверя, они пересекались около губ, почти не задевая их. Нос — искривлённый, неправильный, сразу видно, что задело проклятьем. Чудом не пострадали глаза, эти красивые зелёные глаза. Но лоб — весь в отметинах, шрамы пересекали и правую бровь, будто деля пополам.  
Задумавшись, Ирма не заметила, как её ладонь накрыла другая — большая, слегка дрожащая. Антонин поднёс её к губам и поцеловал. Так же, как и в день знакомства.  
Другой рукой он провёл по волосам Ирмы, как всегда собранным в пучок. Это было слишком приятно — никогда прежде она не чувствовала подобного от простых прикосновений. Ирма прикрыла глаза, и вдруг почувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах. Открыв глаза, она увидела Антонина — так близко.  
А потом он её поцеловал.  
* * *  
Одеваясь в лучах утреннего солнца, заглядывающих в комнату, она потихоньку разглядывала Антонина. Его волосы, растрёпанные больше обычного, шрамы на груди и красивых руках, расслабленное лицо...  
Закончив, Ирма присела на край кровати, расчёсывая волосы. Поддавшись порыву, она отложила гребень и нагнулась к лицу мужчины, мягко поцеловав.  
Антонин открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Ирма положила голову ему на грудь, расслабляясь на несколько минут — у неё было немного свободного времени. Антонин обнял её и погладил по распущенным волосам.  
Всё готово. Единственное, что ей ещё нужно было сделать, — собрать волосы в пучок.  
На это у неё осталось ещё целых двадцать минут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> 1) «Стандартная книга заклинаний. 1 курс» (англ. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1) — это учебник автора Миранды Гуссокл из серии «Стандартных книг заклинаний» по предмету Заклинания для первого курса. Учебник содержит простые магические заклинания и заговоры. Книгу можно приобрести в магазине Косого переулка «Флориш и Блоттс» всего за 1 сикль. (с) ГП-вики, статья "Курсическая книга заговоров и заклинаний"


End file.
